kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RRabbit42
If you have a question or there's a problem on the wiki that needs attention, leave a message. I'll get to it as soon as I can, but it may be a while before I do so. (Anywhere from a few minutes to hours or a few days, depending on what I'm working on at the time.) Messages left here will be answered here. I don't like having to go back and forth between different pages to follow a conversation. It's much clearer and easier to understand if all parts of a message are on the same page. Archives: July-December 2010 Episode videos Shouldn't there be video links provided for the episodes? After all, they are online. 19:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : Normally I'd say no because that's just tempting the Disney lawyers to come in. However, Kim Possible hasn't been on the air for a few years and it's not really available on DVD yet. You can get some of the episodes on The Villain Files and The Secret Files, and we have Season 1 and 2 out, but that's only through the Disney Exclusives program (or the few that happen to show up on Amazon.com). So a link to an episode really wouldn't hurt viewership much, if at all. : I'll look into this in a little bit. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) : :: The lawyers don't look in to it on the EEnE wiki, (although videos have been deleted on YouTube) so I doubt that anybody would get sued. 03:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the request for episode links/videos - should you decide to go through with adding video links to watch the episodes, I can provide high quality season 4 episodes which I've purchased from the iTunes store. (I also have a program which can re-record these episode without losing quality so they won't have DRM on them). DoomScarf 18:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) : What I have started doing with the songs is putting in a "Purchasing options" section. For the episodes, we can use the iTunes Link Maker to provide a link inside the Infobox that will take people to the page for that episode. Since we now have Season 1 and 2 as official releases in the US and Germany, I'm still in favor of providing links where they can be bought rather than the episodes themselves. People can do a search for the episodes if they really want to. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I also agree about trying promote purchasing the uploads where possible, after all, perhaps if the sales of the DVDs go up a bit, Disney will get around to releasing the rest of the series to DVD but I'm still doubtful. DoomScarf 08:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Showdown at the Crooked D Hello, I added the episode description for "Showdown at the Crooked D", it was my first time writing any episode description and would like to know what you think. Do you think I made it too long or descriptive? Thanks. (: DoomScarf 11:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : The length of the description is about right. It does a good job of covering what happens in the episode. What we can change in it is to add links the first time a character is mentioned, then adjust some of the wording to bring it more "in universe". For example, in the fourth paragraph, we could change "Later on, Ron is seen moseying at the ranch, where he sees one of Slim’s robotic horses Old Tornado" to "Later on while Ron is moseying at the ranch, he sees Old Tornado, one of Slim's robotic horses". – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright, I'll work on rewording it where it needs to be. As for adding links, should links be added only to characters whose first appearance is made in an episode (In this case, Joss and Slim)? Or should I still add links to say, Kim/Ron etc...Also, about the info box, I'd like a bit of clarification for the "story by" and "written by" as I thought they were the same. For the credits for "Showdown at the Crooked D" for example, it says it was written by Mark Palmer, and the story editor was also Mark Palmer. Is the "story editor" for an episode the same as "story by"? Lastly, is there a page that details what should go where with the new episode layout? I have something I'd like to add and I'm unsure if it should go in "Notes" or "Continiuty". (When Kim tells Joss about her missions, she references to other episodes). I could have sworn there was a page with the information I need... :: Thank you for answering my questions. DoomScarf 22:00, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Give them a link the first time they're listed on the page in the Episode Summary. Don't put any in the intial summary. You can add a few duplicate links in the other sections down below if you think it's needed. ::: For the story by/written by, those may have to be changed. Sometimes a show will have that info in the opening credits and it will be different than what's in the full credits. ::: I don't remember if I have it written down what each of the sections are for, but here's the quick list: :::* Continuity - anything in an episode that references another episode. :::* Allusions - references to media outside the show, such as if there was a yellow brick road and someone said they should follow it, that would be a reference to The Wizard of Oz. :::* Cast - the main characters that appear in the episode and their voice actors. The "Full Credits" section is for a transcription of the full credits. :::* Notes - an area for miscellaneous items that might not go anywhere else. :::* Production Information - directly releated to the production of the episode. :::* Errors - goofs, such as something not drawn right, or if a character says something that is contradicted by other information. ::::::::::: – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Should we have a gallery page for each episode? I noticed the Phineas and Ferb wiki has a gallery for each episode page. Also, for the "Running Gags" section on the page, I was thinking of maybe adding a sub-section for if/where Ron loses his pants and Kim's rides, specifically, when she'd say "Thanks for the ride...". (Though I'm unsure for the rides as there's the "Kim's transportation" section in the mission briefing and a separate ride list page). And perhaps one for "Other" running gags, such as for episodes featuring Dr. Drakken, when he says to Kim "You think you're all that, but you're not!". What are your thoughts? DoomScarf 20:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : A gallery would definitely be good, and as you mentioned, there is a nice template on the P&F Wiki that we can use. Let's work on getting the episodes into the new format first, though, and then we can look at adding the galleries. I'd like to be able to put some pictures into the galleries at the time they are created. : Ron losing his pants is definitely a running gag, and Drakken's rant when he's foiled could go in there, too. Let me think about it for a bit and see what else we should put in there. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Gallery and catergories I see you've now added the gallery template. Thanks for that! Is there a place where I can see all possible catergories to help with catergorizing everything? DoomScarf 02:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : If you go to the Browse category, you'll see that everything's organized into four major sections. For the galleries, you will want to look in the Pictures section to see the two sub-categories that need to be expanded: Character images and Episode images. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :: How do you remove the the "boxes" at the side when making gallery pages? (Like, the "Recent Wiki Activity", "Pages on this Wiki" etc...what code do you need? Thanks. - DoomScarf 19:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I think it might be possible to remove them with custom Javascript code or code in the style sheet, but I don't know specifically how to do that and it might be against Wikia's terms of service. They've said that a few times when people have asked, "how do I get rid of X". – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ah, alright. It's just I've seen it done on the P&F Wikia. - DoomScarf 16:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I will have to ask Topher208 how that was done. Not having them there means there's more room for the pictures themselves and I'd rather have that. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:12, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Thanks. That's what I thought as well, it'd look better aesthetically - less crowded. - DoomScarf 16:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Page Requiring Deletion Someone did a fanon page of "the real future". Added a note at the top that it's been a candidate for deletion due to being fanon since I can't delete it myself. LukeDanger 14:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Page: The Real Future : I agree, that page should be removed. I believe you need to be an administrator or bureaucrat in order to delete pages though, which is why you can't see an option to delete the page yourself. - DoomScarf 19:41, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :: It's been deleted. Any time you come across a page like this, do the same thing. Add the Delete template so I can see that it should be removed. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Cast question I have a couple questions regarding the cast. Currently, when I list the cast I list them in order of their speaking roles. (With the exception of minor speaking roles which I put in "Additional voices:") Is there any particular order I should be listing them in? Like, order of appearance or order of speaking? Should I also say below the "Cast" heading what order they are listed in? Also, about minor roles, for example in "Emotion Sickness", I listed Jim and Tim as one of the main cast (as they are a main character), though they only appear to have a fairly minor speaking role in that episode. Should a character that's a main charater in the series be listed in the main cast even if they may not have a major role in an episode? What counts as a minor/major role in an episode? Thanks. --DoomScarf 14:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : In the episodes themselves, there are four main cast members that are credited each time. Everyone else is in the "With the Voice Talents of" section, which on other shows is the "Additional Voices" section. All of them are in alphabetical order. Maybe the easiest way to handle this is to list the actors in the same order that they appear in the credits. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright, I'll just list the cast as they appear in the official credits. -DoomScarf 11:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Spam protection? I was trying to edit the mission briefing section for "Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles" but when I went to save my edits, I got a message saying something about a "Spam Protection" page and that it was maybe because something in the page had been blacklisted. I managed to do my necessary edits by selecting the editing option for the entire page instead of just the mission briefing section. Do you know what was up with that spam protection message? - DoomScarf 17:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : Had the same thing happen to me, and on this page even the first time I tried it. It should probably be looked into, it seems to be working the wrong way. LukeDanger 21:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :: Hmm, perhaps it's a glitch. Reassuring to know it's not just me - thanks. - DoomScarf 21:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: That's the spam filter. You must have tried to enter a phrase that is blocked by it. We might be able to get an exception made for our wiki or report it as a false positive if you can tell me what it was. You'd have to obfuscate the phrase, like adding dashes in between the words, in order for me to see it. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: I only tried to put in what you can now see in the mission briefing for that page: Dr. Drakken, Shego breach Area 51 aircraft The "Villain", "Evil plot" and "Kim's transportation" was already there of course. - DoomScarf 16:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Guess for a rule of thumb we should put whatever we just wrote on a clipboard before we save, then. That's odd though... LukeDanger 18:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can you make me an admin? Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 21:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) : Don't you need to apply for that? (Correct me if I'm wrong!) - DoomScarf 10:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, Snow-Woman would need to apply. See the "Becoming an administrator" section in the Kim Possible Wiki:Administrators page. At the moment, I do not have nominations open because even though I'm not editing very much right now, I am checking the wiki daily to make sure no problems come up and the editing is still at a level that I can handle. If we get more editors, then we can look at adding another admin. :: One thing we could work on is making your Fanon wiki a sister site to this one, where we can officially recommend people go if they want to write KP fan fiction. Here's a matching logo that I came up with yesterday. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Image cache problems. Hey, I'm not sure if you've gotten my other message about the galleries but I have a problem with images. (This isn't the first time.) Sometimes, when I go to upload a new version of an image, it will still show the old version, stretched out to fit the new image's dimensions. Now it normally fixes itself within a few minutes, sometimes it doesn't though and it can be frustrating. (See File:Kids.png) Do you know why it does this? Something to do with cache? Thanks. - DoomScarf 10:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : It is a problem with the server that caches the images. Wikia has said in the past that they're trying to work on improving its responsiveness, but they haven't done it yet. About the only thing you can do is give it a couple of hours to catch up, or if you re-upload the new version again, it might (but not always) start using the one from just before. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll leave it for now - see if it catches up by tomorrow. (I actually tried reverting it and then re-revarting it but that didn't seem work either.) - DoomScarf 16:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Don't revert. Upload the same new version a second time. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC)